


Dearly beloved

by spitefulangst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jack is sad, M/M, break ups, gabe cheated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitefulangst/pseuds/spitefulangst
Summary: i wrote this while listening to dearly beloved - kingdom hearts :,)))





	Dearly beloved

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to dearly beloved - kingdom hearts :,)))

Jack Morrison stood in his shower with his eyes fixated on the wall almost lifeless as freezing cold water flowed down soaking his blond golden hair and down his back, into the drain . His skin was scrubbed raw yet he still felt so dirty, useless and used like he was nothing to that man. Four fucking years just gone to waste. The man sluggishly turned the water off, pushing the shower curtain to the side. He grabbed his nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist. His stomach grumbled softly as he left the bathroom and made his way to his room. “I hate him..I hate him..” he mumbled, each spoken word caused his heart to clench. Jack sat on his bed, droplets of water left on his hair dripping down his face. “What does he have that I don’t?” He said loudly, leaning back on his bed. His stomach growled once again but this time louder. Jack had no motivation to go and fix himself something to eat, for fucks sake he barely had any motivation to dress himself. No he isn’t starving himself, he isn’t that stupid. With a small grunt he pushed himself up and walked to his dresser. His eyes wandered to a picture of himself and Gabriel. He frowned and looked away. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t hate Gabe. He loved that man so fucking much. “WHAT DOES JESSE HAVE THAT I DON’T?” He yelled, pushing the picture and whatever else was on the dresser to the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes as he choked back a sob. “God, you fucking promised Gabe , you promised you wouldn’t fucking hurt me...” he whispered as he slowly calmed down. Shaky hands opened the top dresser drawer and pulled out everything he needed to wear. With a small sigh he dressed himself and left his room. The blonde entered his living room, grabbing his phone from the coffee table. Gabriel was supposed to be dropping by in an hour to grab his things and Jack had decided that he was going to tell him what was on his mind.

Half an hour passed and a knock was heard at the door. Jack closed his eyes and sighed, getting up from the couch and walked to the door. He unlocked it and opened the door before turning back around and heading towards the kitchen.  
“Hey Jackie...” Gabe called out, following him into the kitchen. Jack clenched his fist and inhaled sharply. “How can you fucking act like nothing happened...?” He asked, his voice slowly starting to shake. This caused the other male to frown and let out a small sigh. “I told you it didn’t mean anything !! I was drunk and he came onto me!” Gabe exclaimed, flailing his arms around. Jack turned around and stepped closer to him, bringing his fist back and punching him in the nose. “ you still fucking CHEATED ON ME.” He yelled now on the verge of tears. Gabe stumbled at the force of impact and held his nose. “I deserved that...” he mumbled, rolling his eyes. “Baby, listen Jesse means nothing to me..” he said, wrapping his arms tightly around Jacks body. Jack wiggled his way out of the hold and pushed Gabe back. Tears began to stream down his page cheeks. “Clearly I met nothing to you Gabriel. Just get the fuck out of my house.” He spat, trying to wipe his eyes. Gabriel left without another word and that caused Jacks heart to hurt even more. The blonde let out a yell and slowly slid down the wall of his kitchen. His cries turned into sobs as one of the only things that kept him alive turned their back on him.


End file.
